


Shopping for Quills is Serious Business

by luvscharlie



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fanfiction, Gen, Gen Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-12
Updated: 2010-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-12 15:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/pseuds/luvscharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny is reporting for Quidditch Weekly, but she's lost her quill. She sends Bill and Hermione to fetch her one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shopping for Quills is Serious Business

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kalina_blue](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kalina_blue).



> Warnings: None  
> Notes: Originally written for the 100 Word Alphabet Challenge where kalina_blue requested Bill/Hermione Q for Quills. The purpose of this exercise is to make every word count and make it exactly 100 words.

Peacock, ostrich, pigeon, owl… they were all running together at this point. "Hermione, just bloody pick one. It doesn't matter which. Here, this one's lovely."

Hermione gasped. "Well, of course it matters. We can't take Ginny a falcon feather quill, when she's reporting on the Cannons-Falcons match for _Quidditch Weekly_. She would appear biased. Honestly, Bill, she forgot her quill and asked—"

"If you don't hurry, the match is going to be over and Ginny won't have scratched down a single word on parchment because we didn't bring her a quill."

"You're snippy when you shop, you know that?"


End file.
